


【隆包短篇】Take it on the otherside

by Dawnwalker98



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:27:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24714571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawnwalker98/pseuds/Dawnwalker98
Summary: TIPS:作者脑洞略大，热爱otherside，OOC，歌词意译，且其中提到的otherside的安利来自龙哥自己。我从不产梗，我只是大自然的搬运工！
Relationships: Xabi Alonso/Steven Gerrard
Kudos: 2





	【隆包短篇】Take it on the otherside

**Author's Note:**

> TIPS:作者脑洞略大，热爱otherside，OOC，歌词意译，且其中提到的otherside的安利来自龙哥自己。我从不产梗，我只是大自然的搬运工！

<01>

阿隆索的手机里有很多歌。

但他最常听的还是那首otherside，那首小红椒的otherside。

<02>

还记得他坐上前往马德里的航班的那一天，那时他半倚在飞机侧面那一小格透明的舷窗上，他明白他就要离开这里了，离开这个亲切如同他第二家乡的利物浦，离开那一抹永远红色的安菲尔德，离开这混账的Steven.Gerrard——他的理智能够理解Steven的举动，可他的感情却不。他在机舱里沉默地等待着飞机起飞，然后他习惯性地打开了自己的手机。

根据规定，在飞机上，手机里一切跟信号有关的东西都是被禁止使用的。于是被禁止了刷推特和其他社交工具的阿隆索不得不点开了他很早之前就在手机里下好的本地音乐，以此打发飞机起飞前那一段枯燥乏味的时间。

其实他也并不是觉得枯燥，阿隆索随手划过手机屏幕，他只是烦闷，只是希望能够找到点什么以此让他能够暂时忘却掉这该死的一切。

对，这该死的一切！

他强压下心中的躁动和愠怒，按下了手机顺序列表上的第一首歌。

然后这同样该死的otherside就自然而然的通过耳机的接线刻进了他的脑子里——然后他就再也没能狠下心来按下转换歌曲的按键，他到皇马的时候是，到拜仁的时候也是，最后等他受邀参加Steven的告别赛的时候依然是——他不知道为什么他能这么清楚的记得这首歌的每一句歌词，或许他不停的播放它只是为了能让自己保持这令人清醒的剧痛，以此告诫他不能再像这样无比愚蠢的付出自己完完整整的一颗真心。

因为它的每一句歌词，都像是剜进他心里的一把刀。

“How long how long will I slide 

我的动摇还要持续多久

Separate my side

内心的声音将我整个人分为两半

I don't 

我不相信

I don't believe it's bad 

我不相信这一切都这么的糟

Slit my throat

撕裂我的喉咙吧

It's all I ever 

这就是我全部的曾经

I heard your voice through a photograph 

看见照片我仿佛从中听见了你的声音

I thought it up it brought up the past 

这份思念把我带回了过去

Once you know you can never go back 

可当通常当你明白这一切的时候，你已经没有了反悔的机会

I've got to take it on the otherside——

所以我只能将它藏在心的另一边——”

<03>

后来，阿隆索开始习惯于在激烈的比赛后一个人安静地坐在空无一人的主场看台上带着耳机听歌。

他不听别的，他就一直不停地播那首otherside。

就像每一次的举杯都忘不了那晚红色的伊斯坦布尔之夜，就像每一次双脚踏上草皮都会记起那份安菲尔德的从前，Xabi.Alonso每听一遍那首能够从内里将他自己狠狠撕裂成碎片的otherside，他就能立刻对自己狠下心来，放弃自己之前想要立刻买上一张机票飞回利物浦去看看的渴望。

因为那首歌这么唱。

“centuries are what it meant to me

对我来说，这份思念好像已经持续了好几个世纪

a cemetery where i marry the sea

而我的情感却早已应该被我沉入大海

stranger things could never change my mind

现在那些陌生人已经无法再来改变我

i've got to take it on the otherside

因为他已经被我藏在了心的另一边

take it on the otherside

他已经被我藏在了心的另一边

take it on

藏在了心的另一边

take it on—— 

藏在了心的另一边——”

<04>

再后来，阿隆索开始蓄起了胡须。

同为中场的厄齐尔告诉阿隆索说，蓄须是件好事。因为在伊斯兰教中，只要是去做效仿圣人穆罕默德的事情，就都有可能得到来自这位圣人的惠赐。

阿隆索想要自己忘记一些东西，一些他从没有能够做到去忘记的东西——比方说那夜伊斯坦布尔纷飞纸屑下的吻，比方说他们曾在安菲尔德更衣室里毫无顾忌的亲昵，也比方说那首他听了一万遍的该死的otherside，又比方说他心里说不清道不明的Steven.Gerrard。

好了，然后Xabi.Alonso又拿起了他的手机，手指滑动点开本地音乐里的otherside，习惯性的。

<05>

最后，当阿隆索已经能够成功的在不听otherside的情况下试着让自己不再去想那些东西的时候，已经是很久很久以后了。

为了做到这一点他付出了相当多的努力。

因为这对他来说实在是分外艰难。

但所幸，他最终还是做到了。

Xabi.Alonso低头摆弄着自己的手机，现在是在飞机上，不能刷推特不能连上网，他唯一能做的事情只能是再次去回顾一下本地歌单。

可惜最后他连本地歌单都没机会打开了，因为从他侧面突然伸出的一只手以迅雷不及掩耳之势抽走了他手上的玩意儿——

“该死的！Steven，把手机还给我！——”

“嘿！Xabi，别老看手机啦！”抽走手机的家伙看起来没有丝毫后悔的意思，闪躲开试图拿回手机的手，永远的利物浦传奇Steven.Gerrard开始对着他的Xabi自荐枕席，“在飞机上看手机对眼睛不好，等会儿到了马尔代夫你会头晕的，还是现在靠着我睡上一觉吧！”

听闻此言的Xabi.Alonso毫不犹豫的拒绝了他，用一个吻。

然后他趁机拿过了自己的手机，点开本地歌单，一键删除了那首该死的otherside。

没错，他戒掉了otherside,因为他再也不会用上了。

【END】


End file.
